Nerrine
Nerrine 'is the third and current Imperatrix of Earth Colony. The widow of the first Imperatrix, Garaka, and formerly the Queen of Whores of the Martian Pleasure-Moon, Deimos, she is an unlikely choice to lead. Initially she was looked down upon and underestimated by her fellow Daughters. Whispers of cowardice and weakness abounded. But they did so at their own peril. In a battle with Quasha, she effectively silenced their doubts. Along with Ress, she is one of the primary viewpoint characters for the series. Character History The Genetics War Nerrine was born in the eighth year of the Genetics War, on Deimos, far from the violence. Like all born to Deimos, she had been bred specifically to be a courtesan and whore. Shortly before her Teneve, she had been elected Queen of Whores, which she had considered a great honor. ''"And came then my teneve," says Nerrine. "I went out walking in the night, alone and naked. I found a place in the wilderness, far from the pleasure-domes, and watched Mars and Phobos and the stars. For hours." "And what token did you find there?" "I found myself," says Nerrine. "I had been lost for a long time. It is easy to become lost on Deimos. But I brought myself back with me on my tenday. And I was no longer a whore, nor was I their queen." Nerrine stares at the tiny red dot in the night. ''-- Tharsus and Deimos' Shortly thereafter, Nerrine was recruited by Lask to serve as Petara's spy on Deimos. Her work on behalf of her species put her in contact with Garaka, who married her, and gave her her name, meaning wife. When the Genetics War concluded, Nerrine followed Garaka to Earth, where the latter had been declared Imperatrix. Earth Colony Nerrine accompanied Garaka and her party on the disastrous first foray outside of the ship, and was the only survivor. Initially ashamed at having lived, she begged Jarissy to take her life, as was their custom. Ress intervened, and Nerrine's life was spared. (The Stain On Her House) Grieving the death of her wife, Nerrine was deeply depressed, and had little interest in life. Accompanying the new Imperatrix Quasha on a hunting expedition, it became clear that the old ways Quasha preferred would only serve to get them all killed. With Ress's prodding, Nerrine declared herself Imperatrix-- causing considerable friction with Quasha. (Imperatrix Rex) During this period, the other Daughters considered Nerrine merely a puppet or catspaw of Ress or Petara. Her leadership was tested with the death of Jarissy (Sisters of Battle), and Quasha's desire to take her own life for her failure to save Jarissy. Nerrine forbid Quasha from doing this, and the latter invoked the ancient rites to challenge Nerrine's fitness as Imperatrix. Nerrine defeated Quasha, but spared her life, declaring that "Life is the word." She also swore that they would avenge Jarissy by slaying the old rex. (Let the Dawn Decide) To Bell The Cat Petara reveals to Nerrine that the Heretics of Cydonia had previously been sent to Earth by the White City, which was fully aware that the planet was a death trap. Realizing that they, too, have been sent here to die, Nerrine decides to keep it a secret to prevent it from demoralizing the others. (Secrets of Cydonia) Kellin created a device that could allow the Daughters to track the old rex. Convinced by Ress that she could not ask any of them to risk their lives trying to attach the tracker to their enemy, Nerrine secretly sets out by herself. She is greviously injured in an undersea battle, and would have been killed by the Titanian Nisja if not for the rex, and by the rex if not for Ress. (Rex on the Beach) While recovering from her injuries, Nerrine learns from Lask that Petara and Kellin suspect Ress had poisoned Jarissy shortly before her fatal encounter with the old rex. Nerrine asks Lask to enlist Fenn to act as her spy. (The Long, Brightly-Starred Night)